La noche más esperada
by Martukee
Summary: Alice y Jasper se prometen amor eterno y pasaran la mejor de sus noches... hasta el momento. Aviso: mucho lemmon, sobre todo en la Noche de Bodas. Mi primer fanfic.


Sumario: Hace un año una pareja se encontró por primera vez en una cafetería de Philadelphia. Alice llevaba mucho tiempo buscando a Jasper y este a su vez encontró la luz de su vida. Ahora están listos para prometerse amor eterno.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora de la Saga Crepúsculo, Stephanie Meyer.

Aviso: Mucho lemmon en la Noche de Bodas.

Boda Alice y Jasper

1949. Atardecer en algún lugar de Arizona. Una capilla perdida en medio de ninguna parte. Hace mucho calor. Una mujer negra sentada al piano se abanica con el libreto de los himnos. El suelo de madera cruje bajo los pies del viejo reverendo, que se mueve nervioso o más bien temeroso. Mira de reojo al hombre que espera a su lado delante del pequeño altar. Es joven y apuesto, terriblemente hermoso. Permanece inmóvil mirando un punto indeterminado. El viejo carraspea levemente mirando el reloj y Jasper vuelve su mirada hacia la entrada principal. Allí, una esbelta figura se recorta en la cálida y anaranjada luz del crepúsculo. Camina lentamente con su vaporoso vestido ceñido a su minúscula cintura. Sus pies calzados con unos delicados zapatos de tacón parecían no tocar el polvoriento suelo de madera. Una agradable sensación invadió la estancia. El reverendo sonrió con ternura cuando Alice avanzó por el pasillo. Jasper no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Ambos tenían unos preciosos ojos de un color inverosímil, dorado!. Preciosos aunque... inquietantes. La pianista contemplaba tan embelesada a la novia que casi se olvida comenzar a tocar la pieza. Alice brillaba con luz propia con aquel vestido confeccionado exclusivamente para ella. Ahora Jasper comprendía los constantes y breves viajes de ella a París. Estaba preciosa, radiante y moderna. El corte por debajo de la rodilla y el fino tocado de gasa en su cabello remarcaban su belleza sobrenatural. Jasper le tendió la mano para llevarla con él ante el altar. No dejaron de mirarse ni un solo instante y sin palabras se lo decían todo. El reverendo comenzó la discreta ceremonia. No le apetecía demorarse porque pronto sería de noche y quería llegar a casa a una hora prudente. Normalmente le gustaba recreare en las sagradas escrituras pero por esta vez haría una excepción. Además, aquella pareja le intimidaba, sobre todo el hombre, Jasper. Había sido él el que había acudido a él hace solo un par de días antes a solicitar que los casara. Había pedido una ceremonia privada y al anochecer. Desde luego privada iba a ser, porque a aquellas horas nadie andaba por aquel paraje alejado de la mano de Dios. Norma Mae, la vieja pianista además estaba en calidad de testigo. Ambos compartirían una carreta tirada por un caballo para volver al pequeño pueblo situado a 10km de allí.

Jasper acariciaba la mano de Alice cariñosamente. Se sentía el hombre más feliz del universo. Había estado esperando aquel momento desde casi que conoció a Alice. Enseguida lo supo, aunque ella mucho antes que él. Un hombre afortunado.

Yo les declaro, marido y mujer. - el reverendo enlazó sus manos- Puede besar a la novia.

Sus labios se acercaron en un suave roce al principio y luego en pequeños besos que se fueron haciendo más largos e intensos. Jasper estrechó a su esposa entre sus brazos y respiró su aroma embriagador a flores. Para él, ella siempre olería a flores frescas. Un denso calor húmedo llenó la capilla. El reverendo aflojó su alzacuellos, incómodo por una repentina e inexplicable excitación. La pianista volvió a su improvisado abanico ante los sofocos que estaba sintiendo. La pareja seguía abrazada y besándose apasionadamente.

Jasper... Jazz, cariño – susurró Alice a su recién estrenado marido.

Jasper la miró jadeante

Será mejor que nos vayamos ya – continuó Alice divertida viendo como el reverendo comenzaba a rezar pidiendo perdón a Dios por los sentimientos impuros que le estaban asediando.

Jasper pagó al reverendo lo convenido más un extra por las molestias de la ceremonia a deshora y dio una generosa propina a Norma Mae. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero muy agradecido.

Ofreció el brazo a su esposa y ambos salieron de la pequeña capilla hacia la noche con claro de luna.

Noche de bodas

La pequeña cabaña de madera era sencilla e íntima, Jasper la había alquilado para pasar su primera noche de casados. Solia usarse como alojamiento para vaqueros que conducían a las grandes manadas de reses a pastar a tierras más fértiles. Él mismo se había encargado de prepararla y acondicionarla para una preciosa noche de bodas.

Cargó en brazos a su mujer para cruzar el umbral porque así es como debía de hacerse. No dejaban de mirarse a los ojos y cuando estuvieron dentro Alice se mostró emocionada al ver el tremendo gusto con el que Jasper había decorado la casita para ella.

No disimules – le susurró divertido – que a ti no se te puede sorprender en nada...

Besó su cabello aspirando su aroma.

Jajajaa – rió ella – pero no es lo mismo estar para verlo... Es precioso, amor mío.

Jasper sonrió insinuante.

Y ves lo que va a pasar ahora? - le preguntó con la voz tomada por el deseo.

Ella no dijo nada. Se acercó a él y le quitó la elegante chaqueta. La colocó sin prisa en una silla y le besó el cuello lentamente. Sus dedos se deslizaron hábilmente por su camisa desabrochando los finos botones de nácar. La excitación iba en aumento, la habitación se caldeaba sin necesidad de encender la chimenea, Jasper se encargaba de ello. Su bello torso quedó al descubierto. Un hermoso cuerpo marcado por la lucha, lleno de cicatrices que harían retroceder al más valiente. Sin embargo Alice besaba aquellas cicatrices y las lamia ardientemente. Se deslizaba cada vez más hacia abajo. Notó su erección bajo sus pantalones. Él la detuvo antes de que sus manos fueran a la hebilla de su cinturón. Estaba a punto de producir una tormenta tropical en la alcoba. Él estaba ahora acariciando los hombros suavemente torneados de ella. Era como si estuviera hecha de precioso marfil. Desabotonó su vestido de alta costura sin poder esperar más. Lo deslizó por sus hombros abajo y dejó al descubierto un delicado e insinuante conjunto de ropa interior color perla con encajes. A Alice se le escapó una risita ahogada al ver la cara de excitada sorpresa de su marido.

Sigo siendo la reina de la sorpresas – dijo ella en un susurro.

Me encanta que me sorprendas así – dijo él atraiéndola hacia su cuerpo – Ven aquí, no puedo esperar más.

Alice se contoneó sugerentemente y alargó su mano para desabrochar el cinturón de Jasper. Sin hacer esperar a su hombre le quitó los pantalones y turbada miró su erección cuando se bajó los calzoncillos. Miró fijamente su palpitante miembro. Alargó su mano y comprobó que estaba durísimo.

Jasper gimió con el contacto de su pequeña mano. Se dirigieron hacia la cama y ella se sentó sobre la colcha sin poder dejar de mirarlo. Con un ligero gesto se despojó del corpiño de encaje y lo lanzó con gracia a un lado. Sus pequeños pero bien formados pechos quedaron a la luz tenue de las velas que estaban prendidas aquí y allá en la habitación. Jasper los tomó entre sus manos y los acarició primero delicadamente y luego de forma más intensa, pellizcando suavemente sus pezones erectos y rosados. Ella gimió y le agarró el pene con firmeza. Jasper notó su aliento fresco en el glande y luego sus labios tiernos y su boca rodeándolo. Soltó un gruñido de placer mientras ella recorría con su lengua toda su envergadura.

Oh, mi dulce Alice -jadeó él mientras acariciaba su fino cuello y sus hombros. Ella se recostó y él agarrando sus delicadas braguitas las deslizó por sus caderas y sus esbeltas piernas dejándola completamente desnuda y con su rasurado sexo ante él. Si el corazón le palpitara se desbocaría en su pecho. Se arrodilló ante ella y besó su exótica flor. Lamió y besó su clítoris y sus labios. Lo mordisqueó suavemente a la vez que le introducía un dedo y luego otro. Notó toda su humedad deslizándose por su mano. Estaba a punto de desencadenarse un huracán en el dormitorio.

Jasper se colocó encima de ella y la agarró por sus caderas para situarla correctamente. La miró a los ojos y ella le asintió con su mirada anhelante. Entreabrió sus labios y notó como la penetraba lentamente al principio. Él besaba sus pechos a medida que se la metía hasta el fondo. Cada vez embestía con más intensidad y Alice arqueaba su cuerpo siguiendo el ritmo de su amante. Era como un baile ejecutado a la perfección. Los gemidos de ambos eran la música. Había sido todo un acierto no haber ido a un hotel o a una casita más cerca del pueblo porque habría acudido la policía y hasta los bomberos por el escándalo que habrían montado. La intensidad del acto sexual era tal que la cama iba cediendo ante las sacudidas de los amantes. Parte del dosel se había venido abajo y ahora Alice había rodado encima de Jasper y lo cabalgaba agarrada a la cabecera de la cama que también parecía que iba a desmoronarse. Un tornado se estaba formando que amenazaba con arrasar la habitación y la pequeña cabaña.

Oh, Jasper, oooh, Dios mío! - gritaba ella de placer – La cama se va a romper... oohh ahhh.

No te preocupes, mi pequeña Alice – su voz ronca por el placer se le quebró – Dejal...aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

En ese mismo instante el orgasmo les llegó a los dos y la cama cedió estruendosamente dejándolos tirados, desnudos y satisfechos en el suelo. Alice rió divertida abrazada a su marido haciendo que él tampoco pudiera aguantar las carcajadas. Ella lo miró reírse con ganas y lo amó aún más. Se abrazaron y besaron con ternura. Continuaron apasionadamente hasta ser sorprendidos por el amanecer.


End file.
